


Cameras and Calicos

by rollingthunders



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Camgirl Reader, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Others are only mentioned, Sex Work, Smut, focused mostly on suga and reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingthunders/pseuds/rollingthunders
Summary: What happens when your best friend Sugawara finds out what exactly you do in your spare time?
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Cameras and Calicos

“What’s up, babes?” you greeted your friends as you walked into the lecturehall, sitting down at your usual spot towards the top. You set your purse and school bag on the desk, the person sitting next to you grabbing the former to dig inside. “I didn’t buy any gum, Suga.”

Your best friend just huffed and pushed your purse back to you. “Then what good are you for?”

“I mean, she’s good for the view right now,” Nishinoya said from his spot behind and above you. Tanaka sat next to him, grins on both their faces as they had the perfect view of your cleavage in your v-cut tshirt.

You rolled your eyes at your friends, digging inside your school bag and pulling out your brand new laptop, setting it in front of you.

“Whoa, whoa. When did you get that?” Suga asked in awe, brown eyes wide. “It looks really expensive…”

“It’s ‘cause it is,” you said a bit smugly, giggling at how your friends went insane over the laptop.

“Dude, didn’t you just get a new phone a month ago?” Tanaka questioned, tilting his head. “You work in the campus library, what the hell?”

You giggled, turning to give your three friends a serious look. “Okay, I’ll tell you…” you started, leaning in a bit dramatically. They all waited with bated breath. “I sell feet pictures online.”

Suga was the first to react, bursting into a fit of laughter. Nishinoya snorted while Tanaka grimaced, nose wrinkling in disgust.

“Gross.”

“Hey, don’t kinkshame,” Suga scolded, unable to keep a straight face as you both started to laugh again. You leaned against him, your laughter taking over you, but Suga just playfully shoved you away, smooshing your face with his hand. You scoffed at him, offended, but was unable to say anything as your professor walked into the hall, calling for the start of class.

Class went by without a hitch and you walked outside, stretching your arms above your head. Nishinoya and Tanaka took off, leaving you with your best friend, who dug in his bag for something.

“I wanted to give you these but the professor came in before I could,” he said, handing over the object to you. “I saw them at the mall yesterday and knew you would love them.”

In your hands were a pair of the cutest cat earrings. You were a person who liked to collect and wear earrings that come in different shapes and sizes, so you were elated to see the tiny pair of calico cats in your hand.

“Oh, Kōshi, these are so cute! I’m gonna put them on right now!” you exclaimed happily, doing just that. You grinned happily, Suga sending you a thumbs up as you showed them off. “Oh babes, thank you so much.” You engulfed him in a tight hug, turning and giving him a kiss right on his cute mole underneath his left eye. He blushed.

“What kind of best friend will I be if I don’t support your weird hobby?” he teased and you made an offended noise, pulling away from the hug.

“That’s rude! I don’t say shit about yours!”

“Volleyball is a sport,” he said matter-of-factly and you just rolled your eyes.

“Whatever,” you ruffled his gray hair, laughing when he huffed and slapped your hands away.

“Now THAT’S rude,” he said as he tried to fix his hair. “Anyway, what are you doing after classes are done? You wanna get some dinner? You have off tonight, right?”

“Ah,” you smiled at him regretfully. “Sorry babes, but I have something to do after classes so I can’t.”

Sugawara pouted. “Like what?”

“Mind your business,” you teased him with a playful nudge. “Let’s eat dinner this weekend, okay? I’m free.”

Suga shrugged his shoulders and nodded. “Okay, that’s cool. Make sure you eat today, okay?”

You smiled softly at him, reaching to give his hand a squeeze. “Of course. I’ll see you this weekend, okay?”

He nodded and you two went your separate ways. Smiling to yourself, you grabbed your phone, opening the twitter app. The number of notifications you had made you giggle and you quickly scrolled through the new followers and mentions you had. A sense of pride coursed through you, and a small smirk grew on your face. You couldn’t wait for tonight.

•●•●•

Sugawara lived in a large college rental home with Tanaka, Nishinoya, and his two other friends, Daichi and Asahi. He was resting on the living room couch, scrolling endlessly through his social media while his buds did their own thing. It could get pretty crazy in the house (with Suga not making things any better because chaos was his middle name), but with Daichi there, well, he was glad the house was still standing.

“Whoa-hoa-hoa!” Tanaka suddenly exclaimed, sitting at the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. He stared at his phone with wide eyes, Noya quickly coming up behind him to look over his shoulder.

“Oh, look at this babe!”

In an instant, the housemates were huddled around Tanaka, staring intently at his phone screen. What Suga saw made his face grow hot, his ears turning red.

“Whoa,” Asahi muttered. “She’s pretty.”

“She’s fucking hot!” Nishinoya exclaimed, whistling when Tanaka fully opened a picture.

It was a girl, wearing a wig that had bright pink, curly hair. She wore a pink mask that covered the top half her face, her glossy lips in a seductive pout. She had on the skimpiest set of lingerie that Suga had ever seen, barely covering up anything. Tanaka swipped to the next photo and their jaws drop at her being completely nude, save for the slight censor of her nipples and the area between her legs. The guys swallowed thickly, Daichi reaching over to tap on the girl’s twitter icon, going to her profile.

“Whoa, two thousand followers!” Tanaka exclaimed.

“Crystal Princess,” Daichi read her name, slight blush on his face. “That sounds very… unassuming.”

“Until you see all this,” Tanaka tapped around, practically drooling at her pictures. “Ohhh, it looks like she’s doing a live tonight. Oh man, we have to pay.”

Suga looked over the tweet, reading the small advertisement which accompanied the picture of the masked girl in just a white, fluffy bath towel.

'I’m due for a nice, relaxing bath. Join me after? It’ll be fun! Can’t wait to see you, babes.'  
Babes.

The tweet also had a link to her onlyfans. Suga’s mind ran for a bit, looking at the price.

“Forty American Dollars, huh. Too bad I’m broke,” Tanaka shrugged, the huddle around him finally dispersing.

“No worries, maybe next time,” Suga teased him and Nishinoya just laughed.

“Hey, I’m gonna follow her twitter right now!” Tanaka exclaimed, Nishinoya following his lead.

Suga shook his head at his friends foolishness, deciding to just retire into his bedroom. His homework was calling to him and he couldn’t ignore it for too long.

But as time went on, Suga kept glancing at the time on his phone. It was almost time for Crystal Princess to go live, his mind spinning as he struggled to make a decision. It wasn’t too hard though, because soon he was getting up from his bed, locking his door before going to his desk. He opened up his laptop, it coming out of sleep mode. Getting on the internet, he went to twitter, searching up Crystal Princess’ name.

One time wouldn’t hurt, right? Besides, who was he not to support a young entrepreneur obviously doing what she’s doing to support herself?

Yeah, that was the excuse Sugawara was going for.

Soon, he was on onlyfans, going through the prompts before entering his debit card number from the top of his head. The purchase went through and he was staring at a blank screen. The live wouldn’t start for another fifteen minutes, which was good 'cause Suga needed to get over his flustered state. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

The screen suddenly changed which made Suga jump, him now looking at the side of a large, comfortable looking bed. He tried to get a look around what he could see was a bedroom. There was a shelf along the wall, full of books and stuffed animals used to decorate. On the bed was a few comfortable pillows, a teddy bear resting on top.

It looked familiar.

Soon, she was in front of the camera, now wearing a white wig, styled in a pair of two pigtails. Her body was wrapped in the white, fluffy towel he saw her in earlier, her skin looking dewy, and soft.

“Hi, babes…” she greeted them with a smile, looking at the camera through the silver mask covering the top half of her face. “It’s so nice to see you again. I just had the most amazing bath, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you guys.”

Sugawara’s eyebrows furrowed, the girl’s voice sounding awfully familiar. Too familiar. He couldn’t see her face, but her soft smile made his heart pound in his chest. Who was this girl?

The comments came flooding in, her giggling softly at some of them. It made his brain go fuzzy.

“You guys are so sweet,” she hummed softly, leaning over. Suga gulped at the clear view of her cleavage, licking his lips as she continued to softly acknowledge some of the comments coming in.

“Hmm, well, I need to put on some lotion. My skin gets really dry…” she trailed off, reaching off camera before producing a bottle of lotion. “And since I’m feeling really good today… I won’t tease you babes tonight.”

She stepped back away from the camera, giving her viewers the perfect view before she opened her towel, exposing her perfect body. Sugawara’s eyes went wide, feeling his cock twitch and start to get hard in his pants.

His eyes trailed slowly up and down her body, a low groan leaving his mouth as she began to lather up some lotion on her skin. She slowly did her arms first, stepping closer to the camera, reading over the comments coming in.

“Why I’m in a good mood?” she asked, biting her lip softly as she began to massage the lotion on her chest, squeezing her breasts in her hands. “Well, my best friend gave me a pretty awesome gift today,” she told them, biting her lip hardered as she pinched her nipples. She looked at her screen. “He’s great. I love him so much.”

She continued massaging the lotion onto her body, Suga palming himself through his pants. He was starting to feel a bit constricted, biting his lower lip. She giggled softly and his brain went fuzzy again.

“You guys don’t have to be jealous. We all know I’m yours…” she was purring at that point and Sugawara had to free his cock from his pants or else he would die.

“Hmmm,” she hummed, still running her hands along her body. “I feel so good right now….” She sat on the edge of her bed, reaching forward and the camera is brought closer. Her bottom lip is swollen from her biting it, and Suga wanted nothing more than to suck on it, his breaths coming out in slow puffs as he slowly stroked his hard cock with his hand.

He watched her push some stray strands of hair behind her ears, and that was when he saw them; the jewelry adorning her earlobes.

Calico cats.

Sugawara’s breath hitched in his chest, eyes wide and watching you slowly run your fingers down your neck. You leaned back on your free hand, arm keeping you up as you continued to run your fingers down your body and right between your legs. You hissed softly as you began to rub slow circles on your clit, your head tilting back.

“Oh babes…” you moaned, and that was when it finally clicked in his pretty head.

It was you. Your voice, the earrings he just gifted you earlier that fucking day, your term of endearment, the teddy bear he recognized as the one you had since you were in high school. It was you. He was watching his best friend rub her pretty, already soaking wet pussy while her beautiful moans blessed his ears.

Sugawara groaned softly, his hands slightly shaking as he pumped some lotion onto his hand. It made stroking his cock easier, unwilling to take his eyes off the screen. You had fixed yourself to sit on the middle of the bed, still holding yourself up with one hand while to pushed two fingers into you. Your legs were spread wide to give him the perfect view and it just made him get harder, if even possible.

Was this even right? Was he a weirdo for getting off to this, especially after finding out who you were… what you did? Of course, he wouldn’t dare shame you for this. You were still his best friend and he supported you. But would this cross a line? He didn’t know, and honestly at the moment, he didn’t care.

“This isn’t enough…” you whined softly and Suga bit his lip. “It’s not the same… I want you. I want your hard cock inside of me…” you whined again, taking your fingers out of your pussy. Suga groaned softly, your words bringing up some dirty images in his head. He almost felt like you were talking to him, telling him to fill your perfect pussy with his cock. He began to stroke himself faster, his free hand clutching the arm of his chair.

You reached under the pile of pillows on the bed, revealing a pretty pink, thick vibrator. Sugawara couldn’t help the soft moan that left his pretty lips, feeling the sweat forming at his brow. It was hot, his mouth falling open as you began to slowly lick and suck on the vibrator. You slowly took it in your mouth and Suga’s head tilted back. God fucking dammit.

Soon enough, you were pushing the dildo slowly into your pussy, your mouth falling open with a low moan. “Oh fuck…” you whine, the stretch making you feel crazy as your legs shook. “Oh babes… you feel so good. Oh fuck, please…” you moaned. You thumbed the small switch on the vibrator, gasping sharply as the toy started to vibrate inside of you. “Fuck!”

“Fuck,” Suga moaned deeply, watching how you slowly thrust the vibrator, matching your speed and tightening his fist around his cock. “Fuck… baby… fuck…”

You tossed your head back and moaned deeply, fucking the vibrator deep into your cunt. The sight would be burned into Sugawara’s memory forever, the sound of your moans and your sex ringing in his ears. He pumped his hand faster, his other reaching down to squeeze on his balls. You struggled to keep yourself up, soon enough falling flat on your back while you continued to fuck yourself.

“I love it… I love how good you fuck me…” you whined repeatedly, legs spreading wider, your slick all along your thighs and pussy, dripping on the bed. “Please… I’m gonna cum, please let me cum….”

“Please, Kōshi… please make me cum…”

“Cum baby…” he moaned in response to his own imagination, watching you writhe on the bed, thighs squeezing around your hand as a scream erupted from your throat.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” you cried out, your orgasm making your body go rigid, and Suga could see your pussy clenching around the vibrator. With a few more tight strokes, Suga cursed under his breath as he came, white spurts shooting up into his shirt and spilling onto his hand.

He slumped back in his chair, breathing heavily. He opted to just take his shirt off, using it to clean himself off. He tucked himself back in his pants, half lidded eyes watching you slowly take the vibrator out your pussy. You whined softly, turning the vibrator off before forcing yourself up.

“God… that felt so good…” you said tiredly, legs still shaking. You breathed heavily, your own tired eyes reading the incoming comments. You smiled softly.

“Thank you… I feel the most beautiful when you’re watching me…” you said softly, licking your lips. You continued to answer to some comments, the soft smile on your face making Suga’s heart race.

“That’s all for tonight… thanks for joining me, babes…” you said gratefully. “I’ll make next time extra special. See you, babes.”

The screen went blank and Sugawara blinked a few times. He took a few more deep breaths, closing out of the website before closing his laptop. He tossed his soiled shirt in his clothes hamper, ears perking up when his text notification rang from his phone. He plopped on his bed, grabbing his phone and his face heated up when he saw it was a text from you.

**best friend 4ever: [9:47PM]** I totally forgot about this test in sociology class 😩 please pray for me and my small brain’

Sugawara’s mouth opened and closed in shock, unable to form a coherent thought. All that had just happened and now here you were texting him like nothing. Granted, you had no idea about him knowing… and him getting off to you… but still, his brain continued to just short circuit.

**me: [9:47PM]** RIP. lets hope your monkey brain pulls through  
**best friend 4ever: [9:48PM]** :( your encouragement amazes me  
**me: [9:48PM]** i only want you to do your best ❤  
**best friend 4ever: [9:48PM]** i h8 u 🖕🏼  
**best friend 4ever: [9:48PM]** count your days, bitch  
**me: [9:49PM]** goodnight ❤ love u study hard  
**best friend 4ever: [9:49PM]** 🖕🏼🖕🏼🖕🏼🖕🏼🖕🏼

Sugawara laughed to himself, locking his phone and dropping it on his bed. He lied on his back and stared up at his ceiling. He was getting sleepy, starting to doze off. His eyes closed, and all he could see was you on the bed, moaning in pleasure, moaning his name and his eyes snapped open.

“… fuck…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
